


Punishment

by OhJay



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhJay/pseuds/OhJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal has cruel and unusual ways to punish his young apprentice for his childish actions, but hey, they work. Oneshot, NOT SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

There had only been a few times that Zack Fair had been absolutely terrified. This was one of them. As his mentor Angeal glared down at the young SOLDIER Third Class he laughed nervously and tried to slowly back away, but he had already been cornered.

"So," Angeal began with a stern and serious tone. "You thought it would be funny if you flung mashed potatoes at the cadets in the mess hall"

It had seemed like a good idea to him at the moment. Zack gulped, and knew he was really in for it, so he tried to run for it, but Angeal grabbed him by his suspenders before he could[sprint](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6513773/1/Punishment). Zack decided just to accept his punishment and let Angeal win, so he was dragged to the elevator, out the first floor entrance, and to the back where he was let go in front of the first of many stair cases.

"Start climbing" Angeal ordered.

Zack groaned, but didn't complain knowing it would just make things worse if he did. Instead he reluctantly stood up and did as he was told knowing how the system of Angeal's punishment worked. For every minute it took him until he got to the top Angeal would add another time he had to climb back up, and he always had to go back down first. He learned that the hard way when he decided to take his time the first time he was forced to do this.

"Five minutes" Angeal said when he got to the top.

Zack, who was panting heavily groaned loudly, but still turned around and went back down (and then up) all the stairs five more times. When he got to the top for the last time, he was covered in sweat, and leaning on the railing for support before he collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"What have you learned?" Angeal asked.

"Never start massive food fights at ShinRa" he said between breaths.

It hadn't really been his fault in the first place. Here he was sitting in the mess hall minding his own business when he wondered how far he could launch a scoop of mashed potatoes with a spoon like a catapult. He had been extra careful not to aim at anyone, or even near anyone, but some spiky blonde infantryman had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and when he walked by he got hit right in the face.

Before Zack could apologize the cadet took revenge, and things got out of hand quickly after that. Only when Sephiroth walked in and accidentally got in the line of fire did everyone drop what they were doing. He asked who was responsible, and naturally Zack got the blame.

"Alright" Angeal said. "You're free to go"

* * *

 

For the next three days his legs were unbearable sore, and he never wanted to see a stair case again. As for squats, he didn't even want to think about doing any of those. Usually after his punishment Angeal would go easy on the [training](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6513773/1/Punishment) for a little while, and while it was currently the case, luck wasn't on his side this time.

**OUT OF ORDER**

Those were the three words Zack never wanted to read on a sign on ALL of ShinRa's elevators.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Author's Note:**

> You guys remember that part in FFVII when you had to infiltrate ShinRa and could either barge right through the front door or climb all those stairs? Well that's where I got this idea from, and I don't know about you but I can definitely see something like this happening. And yes, the spiky blonde cadet was Cloud (Tifa did say something about starting a lot of fights when he was younger didn't she?). Please review!


End file.
